During large-scale production of so-called transponder modules, antenna modules which each feature an antenna furnished with terminal contacts and disposed on an antenna substrate are conveyed past an assembly station in a matrix arrangement, in which the individual antennas are contacted with chip modules. In particular as a result of the large web widths of the antenna module webs, which are meanwhile common practice due to the matrix arrangement, equipment of the antennas with the chip modules requires the passage of sometimes extensive manipulation zones via which the chip modules need to be separately guided until contacting on the antenna substrates is realized. In this process, the supply of the chip modules is regularly performed transversely to the conveying direction of the antenna substrate web. Apart from the temporal expenditure involved in supplying the chip modules it has proven disadvantageous that the supply of the separated chips necessitates the installation of transport devices of correspondingly complex design.